


Nerdy Pick-Up Lines

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Three times Brainy told Kara terrible jokes, and three times that situation turned out much better than expected for him, actually





	Nerdy Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by Twitter user @CmndrLex  
> also tumblr user peskyshortcake, with her prompt: "any AU + 'you should kiss her'"

“You should kiss her.”

“W-what?” Brainy sputtered, trying to process what she’d said. Alex was Kara’s sister, statistically she should have been protective of her in this kind of situation- as she was in most others, with Kara being protective in return. To have this level of approval from her… it was unexpected, but he certainly wasn’t going to argue against it.

“Not immediately.” Alex backed up. “Just, whenever you feel like it’s time. Although-“

She looked lost in thought, and Brainy looked up at her, curiously.

“Alex?”

“It isn’t important. You just… need to make sure she likes you _romantically_ first.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Well, you can start by spending more time with her. Offer to do things that she likes. Tell some jokes. Stuff like that. And when the time’s right for her, she’ll tell you.”

Brainy nodded, already thinking of possibilities.

~

“Kara?” Brainy asked, approaching her at work, dropping off the lunch Alex suggested he pick up for her.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Um…”

Brainy struggled with making the joke sound natural, before finally saying it.

“Did you know that… your mother must be a chicken, because I consider you to be _egg-cellent_?”

Kara stared at him, then burst out laughing, something that made Brainy’s heart feel fuller, even though he knew that wasn’t physically possible.

“You know, that was just what I needed.” She said. “That, and lunch. Thanks.”

He left soon afterwards, but he didn’t see the smile leave her face once while he was there with her.

~

The next time he tried telling her a joke- having gained confidence since the last time- was when they were having a movie night together, her purple blanket spread over both of them.

“Um, excuse me, Kara?” Brainy asked, as the credits of _Can’t Buy Me Love_ rolled in front of them.

“Yes?”

“What do you get if you divide the circumference of a jack-o-lantern by its diameter?”

Kara looked puzzled.

“What?”

“…pumpkin pi.”

Kara laughed so hard that she fell over, although thankfully her head was cushioned by the arm of the couch.

“I don’t deserve this.” She said.

 _You deserve everything_ , Brainy thought. But he waited to see how she’d finish her sentence.

“Why?”

“You’re too funny, Querl. Have you always had these kinds of jokes, and you never told me?”

“Not exactly.” He said. “However, I just thought you would appreciate them.”

Kara smiled, and as she took his hand, he realized she was using him to pull herself back up to a sitting position.

“Well, I do.” She said. “Thanks.”

“You’re always welcome.”

~

He approached her at the DEO next, when she was wearing her superhero attire.

“Hey, Brainy!” Kara said. “Got another joke?”

Brainy smiled, as he’d rehearsed this one beforehand.

“Yes.” He answered. “I do.”

He cleared his throat, before continuing.

“Why do Earth teenagers usually travel in groups of three or five?”

Kara waited for his response again.

“Because… they can’t even.”

The rest of the DEO agents in the room stared at them, as Kara laughed.

“Oh, my god, Brainy.” She said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You…you don’t even know why that’s so funny.”

“I don’t even?”

“No. And, as soon as we get home, I’m going to show you a movie that has teenagers talking exactly like that. But until then, the city needs Supergirl.”

She kissed him on the cheek, holding his hands as she did so.

“I’ll be thinking about you, though.” She said.

Brainy tried to laugh.

“Well, do not get distracted.” He answered. “And I’ll be here the whole time, if you require assistance.”

“Thanks!” Kara answered cheerfully. “See ya later!”

Brainy was left watching, staring in awe as she left his side, soon taking to the skies.

“That really never does get old.” He said, to nobody in particular.

Alex was by his side again, watching her sister as well.

“I guess my advice worked, then?” she asked. “Seems like somebody owes me a thank you.”

Brainy rolled his eyes.

“We will have to see, Director Danvers.” He asked. “But, we are certainly on the right track.”

Alex smiled.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”


End file.
